1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an educational aid for word and numeral recognition including a baseboard and sets of cards positionable on the baseboard in aligned relation to enable a student to recognize numerals, the value of such numerals and the definitive word for such numerals. Each card is a relatively large, rigid panel having a numeral, the definitive word for the numeral and distinguishable colored dots indicating the value of the numeral on one side with the obverse side of each card having the same indicia except for the colored dots to provide a more advanced educational aid. The baseboard includes a pair of stationary symbols indicating the action or manipulation for the numerals on two adjacent cards and the result of such manipulation or action between a second and third card with the first two cards indicating the problem and the third card indicating the solution to the problem. The symbol between the cards indicating the problem is reversible and interchangeable to indicate various mathematical actions or manipulations with respect to the numerals on the two adjacent cards indicating the problem. The cards include notches receiving the upwardly projecting symbols on the baseboard to retain the cards in alignment with each and the baseboard is provided with an edge flange and a recess in an opposite edge to facilitate positioning of the cards and enabling the cards to be more easily picked up and placed in position on the baseboard.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Many prior patents exist which may be considered educational aids, teaching aids and the like. The following U.S. patents relate generally to this type of device:
367,223 PA1 1,183,570 PA1 1,396,379 PA1 3,758,962 PA1 4,808,111
U.S. Pat. No. 367,223 includes cards with various indicia printed thereon including numerals and problems on one side and colored dots on the obverse side with the number of dots corresponding to the numeral printed on the cards with the dots being arranged by color to illustrate various combinations possible to total the sum of the dots. U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,570 uses slide panels with varied numbers of spots representing numbers so the panels can be slid into adjacent relation to provide a problem and solution. U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,379 discloses a framework supporting slides which can be moved laterally into various positions with pins being provided over which blocks can be positioned if a correct solution has been provided to a problem. U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,962 discloses a a container with symbols and colored dots providing a large variety of mathematical manipulations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,111 discloses a baseplate or board with inserts with the inserts and recesses including corresponding notches so the inserts can fit into the recesses. None of the prior patents discussed above discloses a structure equivalent to this invention.